


Soft

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a softness to Clint that Bucky adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

There is a softness to Clint that Bucky adores.

You wouldn't know it to look at him though. On missions in his stripped down combat gear, the first thing you notice about Clint Barton is his muscle. The bulk of his shoulders, the steel in his arms. His legs too. Toned and firm from a lifetime of running and jumping. Throwing himself off of and into crazy places.

Bucky admires his strength, his muscle, but he loves his softness. The softness only Bucky gets to see. Usually when Clint is stretched out naked on their bed.

There's the obvious curve of his butt. Firm, but with a meatiness he could really sink his fingers or teeth into.

The bulk of his thighs, like steel cables overlaid with a layer of softness just perfect for stroking his palms down, for gripping and hefting when he lifts Clint into his arms.

Clint's broad shoulders sweep down his muscled chest but then, instead of sliding on down into hard six pack abs, there is the soft swell of his stomach. Turned out by a diet consisting mainly of pizza and beer. Clint isn't fat by any stretch of the imagination, but he doesn't have Steve's tiny chisled waist either.

Bucky loves to rest his head on Clint's stomach. Dance his fingers through the fuzz that drifts down from his belly button.

Perhaps Bucky's favourite thing though is Clint's plump little bottom lip. Bucky is crazy about it. He loves to get it between his teeth and nibble it. He loves to suck on it. He loves to feel it pressed against his own and feel it curve up into the soft little smile that Clint saves just for him.

Bucky thinks Clint's softness is his best feature.


End file.
